Deidara forbidden love
by Art-Is-A-Bang25
Summary: Deidara live his life not caring about anyone but when the girl who save his life 10 years is foces to join the Akatsuki will he fall in love and if he dues is that love strong enough to fight the one who try to pull them away?
1. where it all starts

"Misaki, Misaki**, **Misaki!" shorted sakura, Sakura is my old friend we been friends forever sakura had red eyes and silver hair she is 17 years old.

"Oh, hi sakura. How are you?" I said as she ran up to me, I am Misaki I have jade green eyes, pink hair and I'm 17 year old I am younger then sakura by half a year.

"*Panting* I am good. How are you?" she said caching her breath

"I'm good, just off on a mission Oh how is your summer holiday going" I said walk to the meeting places

"Good but the mission that you're on I am on too. It's put it downer on it" She said following me

"Oh I know I been spending the holiday taking pictures of everything I like and the people I care about, but I guess that you and I are on this mission together but we do have the boys too but that's not too bad I guess" I said laughing

We talked until everyone arrived.

"Ok let's go" said naruto, Naruto had sky blue eyes and ginger hair always spiked up he 16 year old and has a demon trapper inside of him

"Ok" Me and sakura said

"Whatever" said sasuke, Sasuke had black eyes and black hair always spiked up at the back he always mean to people and had always dreams of killing his brother for killing their family, and he's 18 years old.

We all when into the forest. It had been 1 hours and 30 minutes since we walked in. The whole time we been in the forest I feel like we were being watched.

"I'm tired and I need a drink" naruto said as we all sat down

"I'll go and fill our water bottles up" I said getting up

"Finally. Un" someone said for the topes of the trees

"I go with you" said sakura

"No don't go with her. Un" someone said

"Ok. Thank you" I said helping her up

As we walk to the river we talked about the boys.

"So Misaki do you like every of the boys in your team?" said sakura with a smile

"No I am still looking for that one boy that fits me just right" I said looking embarrassed

"Oh that good or bad depend on how you look at it" Sakura look at the river up a head.

"YES! Un" Someone shouted

"Did you hear something?" I said look up at the trees

"Shit. Un" someone whipped

"No" sakura said looking up

"Oh ok" I said walking on

When we got to the river we started to fill the bottles

"I have you. Un" someone said as they jump form the tree

"Who's there?" Sakura said jumping up and turning round, once I saw who it was my eyes open wide

"I am Deidara from the akatsuk. Un" Said Deidara as he tried to grab my arm, Deidara has night sky blue eyes, long blond hair half tide up at the left side and has bangs coving his right eyes, he has a robot eye since his eye was badly injured in a fight, the weirdest thing is that he has two mouths on his hand and on his chest and he is 18 years old just a bit older then sasuke.

"What do you want!" shouted sakura

"I want you Misaki that's what I want. Un" Deidara said


	2. refusing

_Misaki: Well it about time you updated!_

_Deidara: she update Monday it Wednesday its be two days._

_Me: Its ok deidara. Just say your lines_

_Misaki and Deidara: She does not own naruto. _

"Why do you want me!" I shouted

"Pein the bosses plan, he wants you not me, and I am just here to get you. Un." He said with an evil smile, Pein is the lead of the akatsuk I don't know that much about him but I just know if he wants you, you got to run for your life.

"Well he can not have me" I shouted at him but just then the guy can to see what was taking so long

"What taking so long?" naruto said just as he look at deidara "Oh"

We got away for deidara just in time, when we got back to the village we went to see tsunade and tell her what happen and that we did not finish the mission

"We got away just in time" naruto said sitting on the floor

"As long as you are all safe that find with me" said Tsunade looking at the blood on the floor "You all better go and see a doctor but Misaki can you wait here"

"Yes" I said looking at the guys as they walk away

"Misaki are you ok? I know you still have feeling for deidara I can see it in your eyes and you can tell me anything" Tsunade said looking worry of me

"I….I j-just ccan stop-p-p l-l-loovvee h-hi-im-m-m" I said try not to cry

Flashback

I was walking thought the forest when I saw someone on the ground head to toe in blood I ran oh to help him it took me 1 hour to heal him I just finish when he woke up he set up and look at me

"Are you ok? You where coved in blood I just finish stopping the bleeding" I said looking at the blond hair boy

"Yeah I am ok. Thank you. Un. If there a ways for me to make it up to you just tell me. Un" The blond hair boy said with a smile

"Oh no just knowing that you ok is find" I said standing up but falling back down

"May be I can take you home. Un" The boy said helping me up and put his arm around my waist

"Thank you" I said as we walk to my house we got there and I unlock the door and we walk in, he still had him arm around my waist he put me on the softer and sit down next to me just to see if I was ok

"Are you going to be ok miss? Un" the boys said looking worry for me

"Yes by the way my name Misaki and you are?" I said with I smile the boys when red and look away

"My name deidara" The boy said *she looks so beautiful when she smile*

"Oh that a cute name" I said "Do you want everything thing to eat or drink deidara?" I said getting up and walk out to the kitchen

"Oh I have an apply if you don't mind. Un" deidara said getting up and walk over I gave him an apply and we walk over to the softer and watch the T.V it want 10pm and I was getting tided deidara look at me as I yawn

"You look tided" deidara said getting up and picking me up and walk over to my bedroom

"Where are you going my bedroom that way" I said giggling

"Oh. Un" he said walking the other way we got to my bedroom and deidara put me on my bed and start to walk out

"Deidara it last you can stay here and go home tomorrow if you want" I said

Deidara face when a bright red and he said "That be nice thank I'll go and sleep on the softer"

"Or you can sleep with me here" I said just as he walk to the door

"Oook" deidara stuttered I when into the bathroom and got dress for bed deidara look at the room and when I came in he when into bathroom he took his hair out of the left side pony tall and took his shirt off he had groggy bottom on so he kept them on and walk out the bathroom when he did I was lading in bed look up the ceiling thinking what am I doing sharing a bed with I guy I meet today just then deidara sat on the bed

"Oh there you are" I said sliding to make room good thing it's and double bed

"Thank for letting me stay I didn't wont to walk home in the dark. Un" deidara said getting onto bed

"Oh that ok I could do with the company sometime" I said as my face when bright red

The next morning I woke up and look deidara was still sleeping *He look so cute when he sleeping wait what am I think* I tried to wake deidara up

"Deidara, deidara wake up" I said shacking him

"Ummm…5 more minute. Un" deidara said pulling me down and pulling me close to him

"No deidara I got work and you got to go home" I said tiring to get him off me I got him off me and he got up

"Morning deidara" I said with a smile

"Morning Misaki" deidara said getting up and walking to the bathroom to do him hair and get his shirt *I think I like him better with no shirt on* I through as deidara came out of the bathroom I when in and got dress, did my hair and brush my teeth I when into the living room to see deidara on the softer with a smile

"Sleep well last nigh" I ask walking over to the kitchen with deidara following me

"Yes. Did you? Un" deidara said getting an apply

"Yes" we had breakfast when we finish I when to work and deidara when home, when I got home I feel so lonely I start to cry I relisted have to short time I had with deidara I had felled in love with him and deidara had too.

End of flack back.

I was still crying so Tsunade walk round of her deck and huge me until I had stop crying after that we said good bye and I went home Tsunade had some ninjas watch me at home and went I went out but I was not let on mission just yet.

_Hope you like it review please._


	3. lost love come back

_Misaki: YEAH!_

_Deidara: you're shouting again Misaki-chan. Un_

_Me: Misaki-**chan**_

_Misaki: Did you just say CHAN_

_Deidara:Ummmm...She dues not own naruto_

_Me&Misaki:DEIDARA wait..._

It has been 3 mouths after what happen on that mission when deidara turn up, try to kidnapper me and take me to pein but now I can go on mission alone I had a mission today but it's with sakura.

"Misaki How are you today?" sakura said as I walk up to her

"I good what about you?" I said walk on with her

"Ok I am good I am going out with naruto" She said looking embarrass

"Oh that great. Ok so let get going shall we" I said looking into the forest

"You got your camera with you?" sakura ask me

"Never go on a mission without it" I said holding up the camera in my hand

"Are you ready of this?" She said looking at me

"Yes it had been 3 months since and I am not going to let one little thing stop me" I said looking at her

"Ok" sakura said as we walk into the forest. It has been 3 months since I had be in the forest and it has not change, we walked for what seemed like forever but it was only 3 hours we were getting tied so we stopped at the river to get a drink

"Well who do we have here? Un" someone said behind us as we turned around I saw deidara standing they with sasori, sasori has red hair and is a puppet he had made himself into a puppet so he can live forever so I don't know how old he is I don't know how long he been a puppet for.

"What do you want?" sakura shouted

"Oh you know what we want. Un." Deidara said looking up and down at me

"Well you can not have me" I shouted try to run away

"Oh no you don't go we had not meet yet" sasori said grabbing me

"Get off me" I shouted at him but it was too late deidara had sakura

"If you don't go with us I will kill her. Un" deidara said putting a knife to her throat

"Ok I'll go just don't kill her" I said looking at sakura

"No I been finding go and get to saved" Sakura said trying to get free

But it was to late I was gone, sakura started to run back to the village to tell Tsunade what had happen as sakura was doing that I was sit with the akatsuki and try to heal what I can of the men they had left went I was done I just claps on the floor.

"She just tied. Deidara take her to your room and when she wake up show her, her room" pein said looking down at me

"Ok. Un" deidara said picking me up bridal style and walk to his room I woke up just as he open the door I looked at the room and saw it was him bedroom I could tell by all the clay because deidara use clay for his clay bombs and it was ever where he saw I was up so to embarrass me he put me on his bed and laid on top of me and put his head close to my making me think that he was going to kiss me.

"Good morning. Un" he said as he move his head, he got off me and sat on the chair next to the bed

I sat up and rubbing my head "Good Morning" I said it was not morning but that was ok

"You ok, you hit the floor hard. Un" deidara said looking worry that what worried me

"Yer" I said putting my feet on the floor "So when can I go home?"

"Oh on you're not going home. Un" He said

"Why?" I said looking at him

"Because we need you here that why. Un" deidara getting up "And I need you. Un" he said as he walk out the door I just look at the door in shock

"He needs me" I said lying back on the bed

10 min of trying what deidara said he came back into the room

"I'll show you to your room if you like or you can sleep with me?" he said with a cheeky smile

"I'll go to me own room deidara-chan" I said *did I just said chan*

As we walk to the room next to deidara, open the door and we walk in

"This is your room Misaki-chan" he said as I put my stuff down and lay on the bed *so this is going to be my new bed room* I thought to myself

"What up" deidara said as he walk over and sat on the bed

"Oh nothing just thinking" I said getting up and walk over to the window I come see to sea from here.

2 weeks after

It been 2 weeks since I came to the akatsuki hide out and it been ok I stay in my room but it been ok I had a lot of fun with the members of the akatsuki that have came to visit me even if it was just Tobi, Tobi has black hair and that is all I know he wear a mask so I can not see his face Tobi is 18 years old, Tobi had came to visit me all the time but I had deidara came to see me to but I get lonely on my own I just want to go home but today the day I try to go home.

"Right now to go out the window" I said going out the window and running thought the forest I got to the gates of my village I start to walk in but I was stop by someone shouting my name

"Misaki when are you going. Un" Deidara said behind me

"Oh deidara what are you doing here" I said walk into the village

"I'm here on a mission; I could ask you the same. Un" Deidara said walking up to me, he was not wearing the akatsuki clock or hat he look like everyone else just in a black T- shit, dark blue jeans and a bag with his hair all clip up but with his bang still coving his eye.

"I'm going home" I said running into the village with deidara behind me I run all the way to Tsunade's office want I got to Tsunade's office I ran inside

"Tsunade,*path* deidara right behind me" I said falling on the floor

"Ok" Tsunade said called the ninja

"I fond you. Un" Deidara said opening the door and running in the room as he look down at me "Misaki are you ok. Un" he said kneeling down next to me to see if I am ok Tsunade pick me up and carried me to the room next door and put me on the bed

"Is she going to be ok? Un" Deidara said as he follows into the room after Tsunade

"She just tied from running a lot" Tsunade walking out for the room "she will be find in the morning, why do you care?" Tsunade said looking back

"I love her that why but I can not tell her that. Un" Deidara said looking at me as I sleep "When can I take her home. Un"

"I think she can go home tomorrow I look at her then and I want you gone by the time next week and Misaki to stay here in the village" Tsunade said walking out of the room

I wake up the next day to see deidara asleep on the chair with his head in arm on the bed "Oh deidara look so cute when he sleeping" I said as I got off the bed and walk to the window "Well it looks like a nice day not a cloud in the sky"

Deidara wake up to see me looking out the window he lock the door and walk over to me "Good morning. Un" He said as he putting his arms around my waist I got him off me and walk to the door to get away for him but it was lock

"I lock the door we can some time alone. Un" He said picking me up and putting me back on the bed and laided on top of me with his bangs coving my face he put it behind his ear and look at me.

"What do you want deidara" I said trying to get him off me but with no luck

"I want to know why you ran away of home?" Deidara said with sad look in his eyes.

"That place is not my home it's your but not my this place is my home" I said looking in his night sky blue eyes just looking in his eyes make my knees go week and my heat start to thump hard and fast I was shore he could hear it and I was right

Me: deidara don't... wait where is deidara

Misaki: He's in his room because of what the wrote

Me: He dues like me story *cry*

Misaki: N-no not that ... Deidara get in here and tell Sophie that you like her story

Deidara: What up with Sophie? Un

Misaki: She think that you don't like her school.

Deidara: Oh... I do like you're story. Un

Me: Y-you d-do?

Deidara: Yes. Un Please riview. Un


	4. WHY ME!

_Me: I'm really sorry of the long wait I just have so much to do I had all exam to do and then I started college and I just had so much work I just didn't have time to writer but I do now so I'll make it up for you._

_Misaki: YOU BETTER DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAIT FOR YOU TO FINISH THIS STORY 2 F**K YEARS!_

_Deidara: Misaki don't short you'll make her upset and then she'll give up writing is that what you want? _

_Misaki: No..._

_Deidara: well then stop shorting_

_Me:* try and stop cry* T-thanks deidara_

_Deidara: That okay soph_

_Misaki: Oh so your calling her soph now _

_Deidara: just shut it will up god so time I think your worst then toby_

_Misaki: HEY... _

_Me: I don't own Naruto _

"Why is your heart betting so fast. Un?" deidara ask getting close

"I-It's n-not" I said as trying to got free I finally got an arm and a leg free then deidara trapped them again

"Oh no you don't I like the way we are and I think I may stay like this just for a it longer" deidara said getting even closer, we're just 2 inches apart when I had wanted him off so I did what I through of first and that was to kick him... kick him in the stomach and I did deidara fell off the bed and onto the floor as he held his stomach in plain I run of the door unlock it and run off Tsunade's office to find her inside with the guys just then deidara came in and grab me

"HEY GET OFF HER" naruto said as deidara put a knife to my throat

"I don't think so I grow to like Misaki and I not to give her away just like that plus pein still need her" deidara said in that time I had got on arm free and I had hit him hard in the head but not to hard I still love him after all I hit him hard enough for him to let go of me and that I come run to the guys "So it look like you made your choose Misaki hmm well pein will not give up like that you know and we will be back that you can sure of" and just like that he was gone, the guys huge me and we when out to eat, as I walk home I feel I was bening watch after 10 more minute I finally got home and I love it, everything was just how I had I'd left it and I was just so happy to be back. As I walk up the stair to my bedroom and in to my bathroom I was still feel I was being watch I close the door and started the bath and I put my clothes in the wash basket, as I got into the bath I feel so relax and clam, after an hour or 2 I lose track I finish got up and out plus the water was starting to get cold, I rap a towel around me and walk out of the bathroom still feeling watch I grab my p.j and walk back into the bathroom, after getting dress I walk down stair to find everyone from the akatsuki waiting for me I run back up stair and luck the door

"Awww come on misaki we just want to play" someone said on the other sida of the door

"Like hell I'm coming out of here" I said with my back to the door, I looked around to try and fine away out of the bathroom just then I saw the widow I walk up to it and looked out and saw it was not that far down I open it and climbed out just to land on the floor with a thud "Shit they got to of heard that" I run for my life just then I saw him... pein, I stop at him feet

"And where do you think your going?" he ask with a colded looked

"Ummm... For a walk" I said "And I was just about to go back now"

"Mind if I join you got to make sure a pretty girl like you get home okay" pein said walk next to me

_shit _"No I would love to have someone walk me home" I said looking down at the floor, we walk to mine in silence, We finaly got back to mine and as I open the door the other were looking worred and when we open the door they looked at me with a smile but as soon as they saw pein the smile when

"All I ask was for you to get her and you can't even do that" pein said still sounding as cold as ever, I walk up to my room and lad on the bed just then the phone ran, I got up and walk down stair where the guys had all got silence I put up the phone

"Hello?" I said

"Misaki is that you?" someone ask

"Yeah it me" I said

"It's me sakura" sakura said

"Oh hey sakura. How are you?" I ask

"I'm good thanks. How are you I mean well how are you to be home now?" she ask trying to fine the right worlds

"Oh you have no idea what it like to be home" I said I stated walking up stair but the guys started to follow me _God what with them and following me_

"So do you want to go out with me and the girls?" sakura ask as sat down on the bed

"Yeah sound like fun, I love see you guys again" I said as I try to walk out the door but the guys where blocking my way

"Yeah, I come and pick you up today and we can go shopping of new clothes" she repiled

"Cool I'll see you soon then around 2pm" I said and I finially got pass them

"Yep see you then bye" sakura said

"Bye" I repiled as I put the phone down and put it back "You guys have to go"

"Why don't you like us?" toby said

"And what would give you that idea, me running from you or the fact that I hate you all?" I said as I walk the my bedroom to get really of when sakura get here, an half hour later I walk doen stair and the guys were gone but they have left a note

_Dear my pink princesses_

_we gone for now but don't think that we forgot about you, We're let you have 3 days at home but then we will come back to get you. And don't forget I still need you too_

_d_

"WHY ME?!" I shorted

_Me: So have I made it up?_

_Misaki: I guess you have but you better finish the story or I going to find you and you don't want me to find you_

_Deidara: Misaki stop scaring Sophie _

_Me: Okay, okay I'll stop. If you tell her that you like her_

_Deidara: W-what..._

_Me:*blush* Ok...ay so I'll try and finish it but let just see how much work collage give me so yeah byeeeee_


End file.
